Song Writer
by fanfic olympian
Summary: Annabeth's best friend dies and this is what happens after the tragedy.


_WALLFLOWER_

_"I am hidden in the walls,_

_nobody ever sees me._

_I am the girl always in jeans and a t-shirt,_

_the one who sits in the back of the class._

_I'm a wallflower,_

_get over it._

_You can't talk to me,_

_it's not allowed._

_'Cause I'm just a wallflower,_

_you're a football player._

_It doesn't matter if you like me,_

_it all depends on popularity. _

_So go find yourself a cheerleader,_

_you can't be seen with me._

_Get away before somebody spreads a rumor_

_about you liking me._

_Not that they would see the girl with hair in her face,_

_the one that nobody cares about._

_I don't know why you ttalk to me,_

_when nobody else does._

_You seem special,_

_I don't know why you like me._

_I'mjust a little girl,_

_hidden in the shadows._

_You have warm brown eyes_

_that melt me from the inside out._

_You have a sweet smile _

_that I need to see every once in a while._

_You have unattainable black hair,_

_curly and hidde under a red cap._

_Your jersey hangs loose over your ragged jeans_

_and you holding a football in your left hand._

_A breeze is coming through the hallway_

_and you hang your jacket over me._

_Your begging me please,_

_asking for me on your knees._

_I answer again the same,_

_I'm just a wallflower,_

_you're a football player,_

_so please go away._

_Then you say,_

_your not just a wallflower,_

_not to me,_

_you're a new possibility."_

That is basically telling my life story over the last eight monthes. Well sort of, that is definitely not the whole story. If you want to know the whole story, then I suggest you keep on reading. By the way my name is Annabeth Rose Chase and if you were wondering, I am a girl. Let's get to the story now.

It all started on April 9th, 2013 when my best friend got hit by lightning and died. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if she hadn't. Somethimes I blame it on my self, because this is what happened.

_"__Bianica and I were sitting on my bed when she saw on one of my many papers. She grabbed for it before my mind could register what had happened. By the time my reflexes finnally showed up, she had already read the first few lines. I ripped it from her hands, making sure she didn't read anymore. She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "You never let me read those, I thought I was supposed to be your best friend." Then she ran ot of my room and out the front door into herendous storm where in just a few moments she was hit by the lightning. I watched the sparks shoot through her body, her skin smoking. Then she dropped to the ground.I saw my best friend die and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard a scream and realized it came from me. The neighbors doors opened, lights turning on. It lit up the whole road where Bianica lay dying or probaly already dead. I heard my baby sister,Phoiniex, up in her room crying, here I had put her to bed. My parents were at a big business party that night. I ran upstairs to get to her, calling the police on the way. The ambulence came and put her on a stretcher and rode off while I put Phoniex back to she eventully did go to sleep, I put her in her room. Then I went to my room I picked up the paper Bianica had taken. It was the song I had written about best friends. I threw it in the trash can and then tumbled into bed. Before I went to sleep I swore to myself that I would give up song writing, which before had been my live dream."_

That had been the second big tragedy that had happened to me in my lifetime. The first was when my big brother,Malcolm, died over seas. Ever since that night I had been the new wallflower at my school. For the first few days people looked at me with pity but after that they didn't at me at all. Except for him, he always was behind me. The football player.

One day, the football player, whose name was Percy Jackson. He tapped on my shoulder. I knew it was him. I started playing with my hair, trying to avoid him. I walked away and into my next class. I could hear the depression in his foot steps as he walked down the hallway.

As the new wallflower of the school, I was supposed to know all the other ones. There was only one, a boy named Nico di Angelo who was a grade younger than me. He had balck hair, pale skin and black eyes. He looked nothing like me, not that he was supposed to. I had mid-back length, curly, blonde hair, gray eyes, and tan skin.


End file.
